Un amante de ensueño
by DLovesYaoi
Summary: AU. Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición. Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte. Saborearte. Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra "paraíso". Adaptación
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer - la historia ni lo personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (Sherrinlyn Kenyon y Hajime Isayama)**

**Advertencia - Yaoi (mas adelante lemon, por eso esta clasificado "M")**

**Pareja - Erwin X Levi**

* * *

**Un amante de ensueño**

**Prólogo**

**Una antigua leyenda griega.**

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna. Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres. Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer podía negarse el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor, no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabello rubio, y con los ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer. Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto. Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran.

Una maldición que jamás podría romperse.

Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquélla que le invocara, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo. De luna a luna, yacería junto a una mujer y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo. Pero se ha de ser precavida, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa mujer plenamente satisfecha. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

**Guárdate del Maldito.**

**Erwin de Macedonia.**

**Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición. Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.**

**Saborearte.**

**Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra "paraíso".**

* * *

**Hallo! **

**Espero les agrade el fic, originalmente la idea era Riren pero cambie de parecer pues siento que quedaba mejor Erwin X Levi**

**Yo se que aman a Levi uke u (?)**

**Si les gusto, no olviden dejar su reviews que me animan a continuar con la historia**

**Espero actualizar semanalmente pero por ahora no puedo, ya que me encuentro de viaje, y de milagro deje el prologo subido en fanfiction **

**Odio tener esta laptop en mis manos, no tiene acentos Q-Q y me dio flojera copiar y pegar letras con acentos lalalala (?)**

**Se despide**

**DLovesYaoi**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer - la historia ni lo personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (Sherrinlyn Kenyon y Hajime Isayama)**

**Advertencia - Yaoi (mas adelante lemon, por eso esta clasificado "M") si no te gusta no leas**

**Pareja - Erwin X Levi**

* * *

—¡Hey Levi! Necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.

El mencionado se estremeció al escuchar el grito de su "gran y querida amiga" Hanji Zoe, la cual para su desgracia, tenía una voz tan encantadora que se podría escuchar hasta en el centro de un huracán. Ambos se encontraban almorzando en un café localizado en Trost, Alemania.

Justo en ese momento el silencio inundo la cafetería, donde más de la mitad de la clientela dirigió su mirada al pequeño de cabello azabache.

Otra vez, no podía creerlo, otra vez lo había hecho ¿es que Hanji no sabía cerrar la boca?

Hizo lo posible por ignorar las miradas que se posaban sobre él y la urgencia de patear a su castaña amiga.

Maldita sea Hanji, ¿por qué no hablas un poquito más alto? —murmuró—. Seguro que todos en Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

Oh, yo creo que si —dijo un camarero de tez morena y ojos jade que se detuvo junto a la mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

La irá inundo a Levi ante la sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, maldito mocoso, obviamente se encontraba en edad de acudir a la universidad.

¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?— preguntó, y después miró directamente a Levi—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

_¿Qué tal un bate para golpear a Hanji? _pensó

— Ya hemos terminado, la cuenta por favor—contestó tratando de calmarse. Definitivamente, mataría a Hanji por esto

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Eren Yeager

XXX-XXX-XX-XX

Hanji le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

Espera y verás —le dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa malvada — Me las pagarás. — Esta ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso.

Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

Es un crío, lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores. — Soltó el dinero sobre la mesa y salió del lugar

No te enfades —le dijo la chica mientras salía tras él, la calle se encontraba testada de gente como era habitual en la zona, notas de música se escuchaban por encima de las voces, y el motor de los carros, y una pequeña brisa los recibió al salir del lugar,

Sabes que es cierto —le dijo la castaña una vez lo alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, hace cuatro años!

¿A quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?, y lo más importante ¿cómo es que sabes de mi vida sexual?

Así que cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales ¿Eh? —repitió evadiendo la pregunta del azabache

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a ambos, ajena —como era habitual en ella— a la atención que despertaban, Hanji continuó sin detenerse.

No me digas que tú has olvidado que estamos en plena era de la electrónica ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?

Le dedicó a su amiga una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Hanji era la de gritar a todo pulmón sus asuntos personales en plena calle?

Baja la voz, maldita sea —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la era de la electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Hanji soltó un bufido.

Ah, ya veo—dijo Hanji— ¿Te limitas a sentarte y escuchar cómo sus pacientes te dan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales?—bajando la voz después añadió: — No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

No haría algo que me llevase a perder el titulo. –le dedico una mirada asesina a su amiga, estaba empezando a cansarse

Sigo sin poder creer que llegues a aconsejarles si hace años que no has estado con alguien

Chasqueando la lengua, Levi caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la calle, donde se encontraba la casa de Hanji, ella era una científica y de las locas, no porque disecara todo lo que veía –sin embargo antes lo hacía- pero ahora se encontraba inundada en el mundo del ocultismo.

Entraron a la pequeña morada, donde entrando se encontraba la sala, con un enorme librero a la vista, la chica tomó uno que se encontraba sobre la mesa

— ¿Y a qué viene tu repentino interés en mi vida sexual? —Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella, pensó.

—Tengo una idea. —Miró maliciosamente a Levi

Sintió un escalofrío ante las palabras, tanto que este le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y él no se asustaba fácilmente, para nada, pero su amiga sí que estaba loca.

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo? —a pesar de que Hanji fuese una científica practicaba hasta esa clase de cosas, y a veces él terminaba siendo parte de estos experimentos

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior Levi comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido una compañera normal el primer año de la universidad en lugar de aquella loca.

Él sabía que en el fondo –muy en el fondo- ella escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su exótica personalidad. Por dentro –bastante dentro- tal vez se parecían un poco más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Excepto en la extraña creencia que Hanji había desarrollado por el ocultismo, realmente no entendía a las mujeres.

Acercándose a él, dejó el libro sobre sus manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer.

Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por la exasperación que le invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Museo. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, ¡Voilà! —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Levi miró el dibujo y se esforzó para quedarse con una expresión inmutable

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impreso, diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a sí mismo: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía jamás tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a cualquiera.

Con la boca seca, observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, ¿no se les había ocurrido tapar aquello con una hoja? Bueno ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultarlo? siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos rubios mechones, aclarados por el sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color azul metálico, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos lo envolvían y lo atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle cierta zona donde hace mucho tiempo no se había sentido así. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? La verdad es que nunca se había sentido atraído hacia a algún hombre, pero como hace años que no salía con alguien Hani comenzaba a tirarlo de gay.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a la castaña, para ver si también ella se había visto afectada del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto!

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó, mirándole por fin a los ojos.

Levi se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer

.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto algo así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Hanji adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a la chica antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar-Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre. Hanji abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras lo miraba furiosa.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

Levi alzó una ceja, digamos que podíamos incluirla a ella

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —le respondió como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos—. Te lo aseguro; esto —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.

El chico miró fijamente a su amiga mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convencida que parecía Hanji.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

— Vale —dijo dándose por vencido—. ¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

El rostro de Hanji adoptó una expresión bastante seria, lo cual era raro.

—Erwin… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquél que le invoque, y a adorarle.

Levi soltó una pequeña risa. Sabía que no era normal que él lo hiciera, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Hanji, una licenciada en, historia antigua y en física, premiada con beca, y con un doctorado en filosofía y en ciencias biológicas, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

—Eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó

—. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo a media noche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Hanji se oscurecieran a modo de aviso.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Hanji dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Hanji negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Levi sacó del bolso de su pantalón las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando

La loca le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, ¡eso nunca pasaría!.

Hasta el día de hoy, Hanji se negaba a admitir que había sido ella la que dirigiera el puntero.

Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado calor bajo el implacable sol de agosto como para discutir.

— Me voy, tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero coger un atasco —le dijo mientras se ponía unas Ray-Ban—. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, nos vemos. —

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo azul cobalto.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba segura

.

— Te encantara Levi, Erwin—murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarle, ése eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Erwin elegía para darle la razón.

Levi pensaba que estaba loca a causa de sus creencias, pero ella sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas cosasque pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las descubriera.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba segura que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta ella.

Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casada, supo que no estabadestinado a ella. La usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Levi

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Levi recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿qué tal? bueno aquí la continuación quería subirla pronto, y espero actualizar pronto /-\**

**Y pues quería mantener la esencia de la historia, no quería copiar y pegar y solo cambiar nombres, pero bueno ahora no se pudo del todo, pero tengo contemplados varios cambios aun así u espero les haya gustado **

**¿Reviews?**

**Yo se que aman a Levi uke :3**

**Se despide**

**DLovesYaoi **

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer - la historia ni lo personajes me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (Sherrinlyn Kenyon y Hajime Isayama)**

**Advertencia - Yaoi (mas adelante lemon, por eso está clasificado "M") si no te gusta no leas.**

**Pareja - Eruri (Erwin X Levi)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Unas horas más tarde Levi llegó finalmente a su casa, después de entrar hecho el pestillo a la puerta principal y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada, se estaba cansando de la tediosa rutina de su vida, siempre era lo mismo: salir al trabajo, y después de horas de arduo trabajo llegar a una solitaria casa, verificar el correo, leer un rato un libro, recibir llamadas molestas de Hanji para finalmente irse a la cama.

Tal vez la castaña tenía razón, y eso le molestaba, pero debía admitirlo, su vida era aburrida.

A los veintinueve años, Levi se encontraba totalmente cansado de su vida.

Incluso el maldito mocoso de la cafetería, en la cual almorzó esta tarde, parecía atraerle un poco, ¡oh! definitivamente no quería ser acusado por ser un corruptor de menores.

Mientras subía las escaleras, pensaba en que vivir solo no era completamente malo, a pesar de ser un gran reto, ¡definitivamente tenía sus ventajas! Uno, claramente se vivía más relajado, dos, el tiempo es completamente tuyo y solo tuyo, podías usarlo en actividades de tu preferencia, tres, no se le ocurrían más cosas.

Cruzó por su habitación y no tardó en cambiarse de ropa a algo más casual, inmediatamente se dejó caer en la cama, cuando sonó el timbre.

Maldita sea, bajó rápidamente las escaleras para evitar que Hanji entrase a su casa, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sin saber cómo, Hanji parecía tener un duplicado de la llave de su casa, y eso era más que molesto, sin importar cuantas veces se la quitase, mágicamente siempre tenía otra.

Tan pronto como ésta entró, comenzó a reclamarle de su vestimenta, pues decía que esta noche tenía que estar bien vestido.

_—_¿Desde cuándo es importante mi aspecto? — y entonces pudo notarlo, Hanji llevaba en sus manos aquel libro — Oh no, ese jodido libro otra vez no.

_—_¡Oh vamos Lance! — Hanji se dirigió a él con el apodo que le había puesto hace unos años.

Levi ni se molestó en seguirle el juego, ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde Hanji dejo el libro sobre una mesita y sacó un vino, se dirigió a la cocina para servirlo. El chico soltó un suspiro, sabía que era inevitable que pasara todo eso, así que antes de llegar a casa había ordenado una pizza para disfrutar un rato la noche.

Para su sorpresa se vio contemplando aquel libro, así que extendió su mano y tocó la suave cubierta de éste, era de cuero y espontáneamente juraba haber sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

Que ridiculez, se estaba volviendo loco, todo esto era simplemente basura.

Notó que el libro no tenía titulo, ni alguna otra cosa, abrió la tapa, le pareció que era el libro más extraño que había visto en toda su vida, parecía ser en parte, lo que había sido un pergamino hace muchos años atras, que después se vio convertido en un libro.

Comenzó a pasar las páginas, en la primera había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

Levi se forzó a recordar, si había visto el símbolo griego antes, así que con curiosidad, siguió pasando las hojas encontrándose con que éste se encontraba totalmente en blanco, a excepción de unas tres hojas

Era extraño

Tal vez, era un libro de algún artista que nunca terminó, era la única explicación lógica que encontraba, algo tuvo que suceder para que no se añadiera algo más al libro.

Creía definitivamente que era griego, volvió a mirar al hombre. Era sorprendentemente perfecto e incitante.

Increíblemente fascinante.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría uno en hacer una pintura de semejante magnitud, era tan perfecta. Quien lo haya hecho debió haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa (específicamente en su cama).

Hanji se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina observando a Levi, nunca lo había visto tan extasiado desde, bueno, nunca.

Bien, quizá Erwin podía ayudarle.

Pero había un cerdo narcisista y desconsiderado (que no le gustaba nombrar). Este se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con él, incluso dañando sus sentimientos la noche que perdió su virginidad con ese hombre. Tal vez, cuatro años ya habían sido demasiado y Erwin borraría todo rastro de aquel cerdo. Un solo mes con él y descubriría lo bien que sabía el sexo, se liberaría para siempre. Pero, primero tenía que conseguir calmar a tu testarudo amiguito.

_—_¿Has encargado pizza? — preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa al chico.

Levi cogió la copa distraído, por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo.

_—_¿Levi?

El mencionado parpadeo y se vio obligado a mirar hacía arriba

_—_¿Qué?

—Te he pillado mirando — Bromeó Hanji.

_—_Cállate, solo es un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro.

_—_¡Oh por dios Lance! No hay nada pequeño en ese dibujo.

Y en ese instante sonó el timbre

_—_¡Yo voy!— Hanji dejó su copa de vino en la mesita para dirigirse al recibidor, había encargado ella la pizza antes de llegar, porque sabía que Levi no lo haría, (aunque esta vez no había sido así).

Unos minutos después, volvió a la pequeña sala con la pizza en mano, el aroma del queso y el pepperoni llenaron la habitación, pero Levi estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos la comida lo alejo difícilmente de éstos.

¿Qué dominios le pasaba? ¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo? ¿En aquel hombre?

Se cambio de asiento, lejos del libro, le demostraría a Hanji que ÉL dominaba la situación, aunque no le era fácil. Después de unas cuantas porciones de pizza y unas copas hasta Levi el rey de hielo, estaba que moría de risa mientras veían una película.

_—_¿Levi? —dijo Hanji burlona — ¿es que estás ebrio?

Levi volvió a reír.

_—_Más bien me siento contento, me siento de maravilla.

Hanji no pudo evitar reírse de él, nunca había aguantado el alcohol, lamentaba no haber traído su cámara.

_—_Levi ¿quisieras participar en un pequeño experimento?

—¡Que no! — gritó el chico — No quiero jugar a la Ouija, ni lo del péndulo, no dejaré que metas algo extraño en mi cuerpo, tampoco quiero ver tus malditas cartas del Tarot y mucho menos runas antiguas, si haces algo juro que te vomitaré encima.

Hanji se mordió el labio, eran cinco para las doce, tenía que hacer algo. Sostuvo el dibujo frente a Levi para que lo observara bien y señalo al hombre de increíble cuerpo.

—¿Qué opinas de él?

Levi lo miró nuevamente y contestó con un una sonrisa.

—Esta para comerse ¿no?

Bueno la cosa al menos iba progresando, Levi nunca la había regalado un cumplido a alguien, movió juguetonamente el libro.

—Venga Levi, se que deseas a este bombón —dijo la castaña.

—Si te digo que no lo dejaría salir de mi cama por nada del mundo, ¿me dejarías en paz?

—Puede ser ¿a qué renunciarías para mantenerlo en tu cama?

—A hacer mierda y comérmela —contestó entre risas.

—¡Levi! Ahora soy yo la que va a vomitar.

—No estás prestando atención a la película — trato de desviar el tema.

—Lo haré, veré las películas que quieras, sólo tienes que pronunciar este diminuto hechizo ¡anda es muy corto!

Levi suspiro, nunca merecía la pena discutir con Hanji, nunca paraba hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque le cayese un meteorito encima en ese preciso momento.

¿Pero que podría salir mal? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no participaba en los estúpidos experimentos de Hanji, y además sabía que ninguno funcionaba.

—Vale, si así dejas de joderme lo haré.

—¡Sí! — chilló la castaña y lo agarró de un brazo arrastrándolo hasta el patio.

—Para que quede claro no matare ningún pollo y ni beberé su asquerosa sangre.

El airé fresco llenó sus pulmones al salir, los grillos cantaban y las estrellas brillaban como nunca esa misma noche, como si fuese la noche perfecta para invocar un esclavo sexual.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? — Hanji le ofreció el libro.

—Apóyalo en tu pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

—¡Oh nene! — dijo Levi con fingido deseo mientras envolvía el libro obscenamente con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara— Me pones tan cachondo, no puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo esculpido por dioses.

Hanji rió, a pesar de que iba enserio, Levi si que estaba tomado, realmente lamentaba no haber traído consigo su cámara.

—¡Para Lance! Esto es serio.

—¿Serio? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Joder, estoy en el porche de mi casa el día de mi trigésimo cumpleaños abrazando un estúpido libro que según invocara un esclavo sexual griego que caerá a mis pies — miró a Hanji — Se cómo hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo.

—¡Le-— se vio interrumpida por el chico, que con el libro en una mano, extendió los brazos a ambos lados echando la cabeza atrás para mirar al cielo y comenzó a rogar al cielo:

—¡Oh fabuloso esclavo sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas lascivas que sepas! ¡Te ordeno que te levantes!

—Así no es como se hace—Hanji resopló— Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces.

Levi se enderezo para pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual.

—¡Erwin de Macedonia!— lo regaño Hanji frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Oh lo siento tanto! —tomó el libro abrazándolo contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos— Ven y alivia el dolor de mis partes bajas, ¡Oh! gran Erwin de Macedonia, Erwin de Macedonia, Erwin de Macedonia.

Levi se echó a reír, pero Hanji no le hacía casi alguno estaba mirando por todos lados esperando la aparición de aquel esclavo sexual griego. El chico solo puso los ojos en blanco.

De repente se escucho un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron.

—¡Oh dios mío! Levi, mira allí! —gritó la chica señalando el arbusto.

Hanji emocionada corrió hacia el arbusto a toda prisa, parecía que detrás del enorme seto hubiese alguien atrás. Y súbitamente un siseo y un "miau" destrozaron las esperanzas de Hanji.

—Mira Zöe, es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato—sostuvo el libro con un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un puro acto de drama como si se estuviese desmayando — ¡Oh ayúdeme señora de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? Ayúdeme rápido antes que me mate a causa de la alergia.

—¡Joder! ¿qué he hecho mal? — Hanji le quito el libro de un tirón, mientras pasaba las páginas para hallar el error.

Levi abrió la puerta para que pasaran al fresco interior de la sala mientras se carcajeaba.

—No seas estúpida— le espetó mientras tomaba otra copa de vino— no has hecho algo mal, simplemente es absurdo ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un vejete sentado detrás de un almacén escribiendo toda esa porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo idiota que has sido.

—Quizá sea necesario algo más, hay unas partes que no logro comprender al inicio, seguro es eso —la chica le estaba ignorando, si que era testaruda ¡y según el testarudo era él!

Terminaron de ver la película, aunque sin comprender del todo por la parte que se habían perdido por recitar el conjuro, finalmente Hanji decidió irse, cogió su bolso y sacó las llaves, a mitad del camino hacia la puerta le alargó el libro a Levi.

—¡Con un demonio! Quédatelo, es todo tuyo, en los próximos días te ayudara a reírte a carcajadas de lo ocurrido hoy.

Hanji no respondió, así que Levi cogió el libro y observó como Hanji se iba en su coche.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Levi cerró la puerta, écho el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá, apagó la tele, mientras lavaba los platos y arreglaba la sala vió un repentino fogonazo.

—¿Qué dem…?—pensó que era un relámpago pero éste había sido dentro de su casa.

Soltó la copa que estaba lavando y fue a la sala de estar. Al principio no vio nada, pero percibía una extraña presencia que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Entró en la estancia con sumo cuidado y vio una figura alta de pie delante al sofá. Era un hombre, un hombre apuesto. ¡Un hombre desnudo!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿qué tal?**

**Espero se encuentren bien, creo que me he tardado en subirlo, planeaba actualizar semanalmente pero como había dicho estaba de viaje, ahora que ya regrese, inmediatamente entré a la escuela y luego luego exámenes u.u aún me falta uno y bueno ruego a los dioses para que salga bien (en una materia la verdad es que ya valí madres TT-TT)**

**En fin agradezco sus comentarios**

**gaia-gail**: no suena sexy y atrevido ¡es sexy y atrevido! :D ¡Oh si!

**xX Mefis Xx:** Abahdbhsfbjsd gracias por leerme, esta pareja también me encanta *3* es tan jodidamente sexy (?)

**dirgeofmusician:** Perdón por demorar, pero ya explique hahaha y anduve un poco deprimida, y ando escribiendo un fic mio de mí hahaha y pues colapse con tanta cosa encima, perdón :( espero traer el siguiente pronto ¡lo juro!

**Amo el pan:** (¡Yo también amo el pan! bueno la verdad es que no mucho .-.) en fin hahahaha bueno las velas no fueron necesarias para invocarlo pero podrías beber sangre de pollo o de cualquier otro animal (?) okno ¡Ven y únete al lado oscuro muahahahahahahahaha *insertar risa malvada aquí*, bueno ya, gracias por leer ^^

**Sasu-chan Uchiha Hiwatari:** como mi deber de seguir esta historia le traigo el 2do capitulo a sus manos esperando de todo corazón que lo disfrute hahahaha

**Erza S**: ¡Qué alegría hacerte feliz! tu me haces feliz con tu review, muchas gracias por leer, ¡espera el siguiente con ansias! que espero actualizar pronto xD

**¡Realmente muchas gracias por leer chicas! **

**Espero lean lo ultimo .-. **

**¡VIVA LEVI UKE!**

**DLovesYaoi**


End file.
